


come one, come all

by apodiopsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Snowballing, mostly this is shameless self indulgant porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is hellbent on seeing <i>just</i> how many times Charles can come in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come one, come all

**Author's Note:**

> congratz to myself for finally biting down and writing an actual xmfc ~~fic~~ pwp
> 
> originally written and posted anonymously for a prompt [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=20971004#t20971004) at the xmen first kink comm at livejournal.

“Oh, darling,” Erik sighs in Charles’ ear, fingers knuckle deep and twisting fabulously to make Charles squirm. “Oh, kitten. I am going to make you _purr_.” His voice is dark and deep in ways that send tiny shivers down the telepath’s spine, branching out through his nerves to make his fingers and toes tingle. 

_Kitten?_ Charles projects at him, and even though Erik can’t see his face he can hear the way that one eyebrow is risen questioningly, and he decides that the man underneath him is far too coherent, considering his goals for the evening. He keeps his surface thoughts as blank as possible, not wanting Charles to look ahead and anticipate what he’s planning, so he thinks about anything and everything else while he rubs two calloused fingertips directly over his prostate to make him squirm and keen. 

In a flurry of images and sounds, Erik shows Charles exactly how he looks right now, kneeling on the bed with his fingers bunched in the sheets, lets him hear exactly how it is that Erik hears him and Charles - he cries out and comes in thick spurts across the bed. Palming his own cock roughly through his pants to stave off his own arousal, Erik grins down at him, continuing to finger him and rub slowly over the little nub until he’s trembling with it, gasping into his arm where his face is turned into it. 

“I’m going to do this all night long,” Erik whispers into his skin, withdrawing his two fingers to smooth his palms over the curve of Charles’ ass. He presses wet hot kisses up his spine, tongue darting out to taste. “Going to see how many times you can do it.” Charles arches his back, making a soft whimpering noise. Dipping his fingers into the Charles’ come on the sheets, he rubs traces of it into his skin, right under his ribs, over a nipple, where his leg joins his hip. 

“Going to touch you here,” Erik promises, hand slipping past his soft - but interested - cock to roll his balls between his fingers and then rub slowly across his perineum. _Kiss you here,_ he thinks at Charles, mouth preoccupied as his tongue teases along the pink skin of his entrance, dipping the tip inside only to pull it out again quickly. 

Charles doesn’t make a noise, but Erik can hear what he’s projecting loudly from in his head - a seemingly endless string of _please oh please Erik darling more please don’t stop please._ He turns his head, grinning into his ass cheek and then biting down gently on the flesh there, harder when he hears the gasping moan that it draws from deep in Charles’ chest. 

He does as asked, because the point of tonight isn’t to tease his paramour but to make him come as many times as physically possible, so Erik hooks each thumb into the rim of his ass, tugging gently so he can slip his tongue inside, rubbing it slowly against the inner walls. It isn’t quite long enough to reach the magic button, but he’s gone down on Charles’ often enough to know how much he likes it when he flicks his tongue like _so_ and rubs it just _there_ until the man is shaking with it. 

His voice is rough and low when he asks - out loud - “Please, oh for the love of God, let me come, please.” 

Erik draws back, spit wet on his chin but oh, how he loves it so, how rimming him completely wrecks him and makes him so loose and easy and fuckable. Loves how he tastes, all earthy and musky; loves how Charles would actually do the washing up and bend over backwards and jump over buildings and stars and planets to get Erik to rim him like this. 

When Charles comes, Erik licks him through it, slow and deep until Charles’ voice filters through in his head, shaky and weak: _too much, please. Enough._ He knows when Charles’ stops actually mean go, so he allows himself to be pulled up by the hair, getting kisses peppered along his jawline and to his mouth. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Erik says out loud, grazing his teeth along Charles’ shoulder as he kneels behind him again and nudges his legs farther apart with his knees. _You’re already so wet and so lose that I don’t need to stretch you anymore_. He drags the pads of his fingers down over his ass, not giving him a warning as he draws his hand back to smack the pale skin with the palm of his hand. 

The opposite side gets smacked barely seconds afterwards, flesh turning pale red in the shape of Erik’s hand. “So pretty like this,” he says, while Charles moans wantonly and tips his ass back into the sharp sting of it. “Next time, I’m going to pull you over my knee and spank you until you can’t sit for a week.” 

“Please,” Charles looks over his shoulder at Erik, bright blue eyes hazy with lust and two orgasms. “ _Erik_ , please. I want -” 

“Shh, I know,” Erik says, smoothing a hand up his spine reassuringly and then applying pressure to the center of his shoulder blades, pushing him down so that his chest is pressed into the mattress and ass is up in the air, presenting himself to Erik like that best kind of gift. 

It’s rare that they don’t use condoms, but Erik wants to feel all of Charles, wants to come in his ass and then lick it out afterwards; a groan comes up from Charles in a rumbly, _“Yes,”_ and he realizes that he’s been thinking too loud, inadvertently letting him read the surface thoughts. 

He twitches his fingers in the direction of where he tossed the metal tin that they keep the lube in, summoning it because he cannot be bothered and is too impatient to have to look for it in the midst of all the sheets and blankets and pillows that Charles insists on keeping on the bed. Erik strips of the last of his clothes - pants and underpants, since his shirt and socks had gone around the same time that Charles lost, well. Everything. - before he slicks up his cock and realizes abruptly just how close he is, closing his eyes and squeezing the base. 

"You don’t want to leave a girl hanging,” Charles says to him with an easy grin, looking over his shoulder at Erik again and wiggling his hips invitingly. 

“That’s the last thing I’d do,” Erik promises him. Deep breath as he guides himself in, and _oh_ , Charles is always tight and hot and he’s suddenly a little doubtful as to how long he can make himself last. The slide in is slow but for Charles it’s always the best part, where he’s stretched the most and the fastest and it burns so well that his toes curl. 

Erik fucks him hard and good and thoroughly, one arm keeping his chest pinned to the bed, the other hand keeping a bruising grip on his hip as he pulls him back into his thrusts and onto his cock. “Do not,” he says, voice dropped to a low growl as he sees what Charles is aiming to do since he’s long since lost control over what he is and isn’t projecting out. “Touch yourself. You’re going to come on my cock unless I say so.” 

“I can’t,” Charles gasps, eyes closed and mouth open as Erik fucks little noises and gasps of air out of him. 

"You can,” he promises, straightening up and grabbing his other hip so that he can use both arms and giving Charles more leverage. “Trust me, _you will._ ” 

He almost sobs with it when the third orgasm hits him in a dizzying rush. Erik keeps on going, even as Charles tightens impossibly around him, slowing down when he can’t hold himself up anymore, toppling forwards. One arm wrapped around his waist to keep him up, Charles arches and shudders while the pace changes into one that’s slow and deep and aches so beautifully. 

It’s unknown to even himself if he’s still hard or if time is passing at an incredible rate, but suddenly Charles is hard again and he has Erik plastered along his back, fingers twisting his nipples and mouthing at his neck. _Go on, gorgeous,_ Erik thinks coaxingly. _Touch yourself for me; make yourself come._

Charles barely wraps his hand around his cock when he’s coming with a shout, one hand flying up and gripping Erik’s hair and spewing profanities verbally and mentally. He falls forward, physically incapable of staying up any long, but Erik flips him easily onto his back, one hand gripping his calf and pushing his knee up to his chest so he can hook his leg over his shoulder as he fucks into him again, fast and hard. Charles spreads his legs as best as he can, tucks one hand into Erik’s hair and lets himself be used until he feels him thrusting deep and going still and the hot splash of come right up against his prostate. 

He shocks himself and gives a full body twitch when his cock jerks against his hip and two more strings of come land on his stomach. “Fuck,” he breathes, tipping his head back. “Fuck, Erik.” 

Erik just grins at him and pulls out slowly, knowing how hypersensitive he gets when he’s been fucked straight from one orgasm into the next. _I’m not done with you yet,_ he promises, and Charles gives him a whimper that makes him wish he could get hard again and fuck him one more time. 

"Up the bed,” Erik instructs him, pointing at the pillows up by the headboard. Charles’ arms are like jelly as he drags himself up there, collapsing into a small mountain of fluffy pillows. “Arms above your head,” and when Charles opens his eyes enough (barely) to give him a questioning look, he smirks and nods. “Yes, through the bars.” Obediently, Charles does as he’s told, and Erik rewards him with a kiss to his knee as he bends his legs up so that they’re bent, feet flat on the mattress. 

Kneeling between his legs, Erik lifts a hand and waves it in a circular motion at the headboard and thanks the heavens that Charles thought it was as good of an idea as he did to get a bed with a metal frame. The bars turn into liquid brass, looping themselves around Charles’ wrists, loose enough that he can move them but tight enough that he can’t just slip free, and then back up to join where they’re normally connected. 

“No more touching,” he says with a downright evil look. There are two fingers in him again before he even realizes it, dragging across his prostate and making his hips twist upwards. Fingers coated in his own come, Erik lifts them up to Charles’ face, rubbing them across his bitten-red bottom lip and watching as he pulled them into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and licked and all but gave his fingers a blowjob. 

When Erik draws back, there was a split second where he mourned the loss of his fingers in his mouth, wanting to replace it with his dick or a toy or _anything_. There was no time for more than that split second though, because then Erik was propping Charles’ legs over his shoulders and lying flat down on his stomach, pressing his tongue back into the telepath’s ass. 

_You’re wet like a girl, with spit and lube and come_ Erik projects at him, fingers tightening where they gripped his thighs. _Taste just like me, you’re fucking wet with it._ His tongue curls and prods, licks a line straight up from his balls to the top of his entrance and back. _Going to plug it up in you one day. Let you walk around and recruit more mutants when you’ve got my come in your ass and you won’t be able to think about anything else._

His hole twitches, red and used and so clearly just fucked that Erik aches with it. He licks at him with the flat of his tongue, laving at him wide and sloppy and wet. Some time between numbers six and eight, Charles loses count of how many orgasms it is that he’s had. 

Erik draws back and wipes his closed mouth with the back of his hand, leaning up over Charles and balancing himself with one hand on the headboard. He tips his face up to meet his lips with the other hand, pressing his tongue between his lips and pushing a small mouthful of come along with it. Charles tastes Erik and underneath that himself, and underneath that - more Erik. He’s so fucked out he can barely move anymore, but he sucks on Erik’s tongue with a vengeance, swallowing the last of his come. 

The hand that Erik puts on his dick, wrapping loosely around it to give a few gentle tugs makes Charles keen and twitch away. “I can’t - please, no more,” he says, voice thick and hazy like he’s barely there. Erik ignores him but lets go of his cock, opting instead to nose along his chest, tonguing lazily at a nipple and sucking a mark into his collarbone. 

“You’re so good,” he coos, one hand moving where Charles can’t see it to summon the steel balls that he used to practice making things float. “So gorgeous, darling, I am going to make you feel absolutely _devine._ ” 

The steel balls are melting down, reshaping themselves into a thin cylinder with a tapered head, about an inch and a half in diameter. Charles can feel Eric nudging at something with his mind, casts out and skims through his thoughts to see what it is. Before he can work out what it is, though, apparently it’s already in him, slipping in smooth and cool and so easy that he almost doesn’t notice it at first, out of it on so many different levels. 

Erik leans back on his heels, not touching Charles as he plays with his newest toy, raising and lower the temperature of the metal inside of him and watching as shudders with it. He knows where the tip of it is pressed, just to the right of the little nerve bundle, not quite touching where Charles wants it to be. The metal expands, getting bigger and bigger - bigger than Erik’s cock, which isn’t exactly small, bigger than Charles thinks he can take, and just when he thinks he can’t handle anymore: 

it starts to _vibrate._

It’s like watching a small explosion, the way that Charles shakes apart. He twists his wrists so that he can grip the metal bars like his life depends on it; what he’s projecting mentally isn’t the steady string of words and pleas that it’s been for the last god knows how long, but instead some sort of a glow that varies with how bright it is, the pleasure that rolls through him in waves intensified and rolling through Erik too, and when his vocal chords physically can’t get any louder, they go in the only direction possible: up in pitch. 

“ _Mein gott,_ ” Erik breathes, waving one hand to make the restraints around Charles’ wrists disappear and gathering him up so that he’s in his lap, back pressed to Erik’s chest. The vibrating hasn’t stopped and Charles is still amazingly, impossibly hard, irises absolutely swallowed up by how huge his pupils are. “You -” he starts, but he doesn’t know what he even wants to stay, so instead he stops the vibrating and lets the metal toy pull itself out, dropping on the bed somewhere. 

Charles’ skin is hot, sweat slick against his, and Erik slips one hand behind his body and under him, twisting two fingers up where he’s still wet and lose and fucked out. “Can’t,” he groans, even as he twists his hips down to ride Erik’s fingers because they’re rubbing right where he needs them to be. “No more, Erik, I can’t,” he gasps, eyes clenched tightly together and tipping his head back onto his shoulder. 

“There’s one more in you,” Erik whispers in his ear, promise upon promise loaded into his voice. “C’mon, you’re so gorgeous like this. Fuck, you have come _all over_ , mine is still dripping out of you, can you feel it?” And he can, he can feel where his thighs are all sticky, can feel where his own come is tacky on his chest, and he’s shaking, shaking and gasping for air like a dying man, but Erik is determined to get one more out of him. 

He’s so slick and open that he adds a third finger, thrusting them deep and staying there, letting Charles grind back onto his hand as he whimpers brokenly, voice absolutely shot to hell. _Come for me_ , Erik’s voice sounds in his head, and somehow his body reacts to it, clenching down so hard that he loses the feeling in his fingers for a few brief moments. 

Erik holds him until he stops shivering with the aftershocks, dropping kisses and praise in Charles’ hair, which is mussed beyond belief, a layer of sweat leaving an iridescent sheen on his skin and he looks _wrecked_ like he has never seen him before. 

His thoughts are quiet, sending a soft and spent serenity towards Erik. _Sleep_ is Charles’ clearest thought, and Erik can’t help but agree. 


End file.
